


His Longing

by FreakishlyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Deans Longing, Destiel - Freeform, Fantasy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Shitty Writing, cas, castiel - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, deanxcastiel, eretions, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishlyObsessed/pseuds/FreakishlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one expected this to happen. To be tangled up in these cheap motel sheets, gasping and moaning each others names. Dean never thought he would slide so easily into the angel. He never thought he could make him cry out his name as he moved in and out, teasingly slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Longing

The dimly lit motel rooms bed was where the two were intertwined. Whispers of names fell from each others lips, gasps and moans filled the stale air of the room as they touched, loving kisses were placed on hot skin, and desire was deep inside both pairs of eyes. 

“Dean...” The name fell from Castiels lips with ease, dripping with need. He arched his back as the other nipped at his neck.

Dean sucked at Castiels neck while using his hand to pump his own throbbing erection. Castiels hands slid off of Deans hips and down his thighs before sliding around to grab his ass. Dean grunted softly against Cas's neck before bringing their lips together. 

Neither one expected this to happen. To be tangled up in cheap motel sheets, gasping and moaning each others names. Dean never thought he would slide so easily into the angel. He never thought he could make him cry out his name as he moved in and out, teasingly slow. 

Castiel ran his hands over Deans hot body, half lidded eyes taking in every inch as he moaned with pleasure. 

“Dean, please...” Cas begged softly as Dean slowly rolled his hips. Dean ran his hand though Castiels hair and gave a hard tug as he quickened the pace, hitting Cas at just the right spot. The angel threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut with pleasure.

“Oh Dean, Oh...” His words were replaced with moans as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate. Castiel was panting hard and Dean bit his lip as he slowed his pace.

“Dean, please. Faster” Castiel breathed out as his hands went back to Deans hips. He tried to pull Dean further into him but the hunter resisted. 

“What's that Cas? You want me to go slower?” Deans voice was husky as he spoke. He continued his slow pace, eyes focused on Cas's face. He rolled his hips and could tell he found his prostate yet again. Castiel gasped breathlessly before biting his bottom lip.

“Damn Cas, you make a pretty hot face when I fuck you. I'd Like to see that more.” Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel while quickening his pace. The angel moaned and gasped with pleasure as Dean slammed against his prostate.

Dean ran his hand down Castiels body before landing on his throbbing cock. Castiel arched when Dean took his member and began to pump. 

“Baby I love the sounds you make. I want you to scream for me.” Dean whispered into Cas's ear as he pumped his hand harder. 

Castiel moaned and gasped with each thrust. Dean went faster and faster, never missing that sweet spot.

“Scream my name baby.” Dean breathed out. He took his free hand and laced it through Castiel's hair again, tugging, causing Castiel to gasp.

“Oh Dean. Dean...Oh my...oh...D-Dean!”

Dean woke up with a start, gasping for air. He sat up and he realized he was in his room at the bunker. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing.

“Scream my name baby.” His eyes shot open as he remembered the words he said in his dream. The words he said to Cas. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

“Dean.” The deep voice rang in Deans ears, startling him. 

“What the hell Cas?!” He asked as he turned his head and locked eyes with the angel. 

“Oh Dean...” Dean shook his head at the memory and looked down, taking a breath. After a moment he looked back at Cas to see he looked confused.

“Why are you here Cas?” Dean asked with a hint of annoyance. Castiel looked at Dean for a long moment before responding.

“I, I felt your longing. It was rather strong so I thought you needed me for something.” Castiel said matter-of-fact. He looked at Dean, eyes trailing down his body before landing at his crotch.

“You should probably handle that.” Castiel gestured to Deans erection. Dean shifted awkwardly, face turning scarlet as he yelled at Cas to leave. And with a slight smile, the angel vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit writing. I'm out of practice when it comes to fanfiction.  
> Also sorry that this is a horribly overdone concept.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
